dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Waltz of Blades (3.5e Prestige Class)
Waltz of Blades The waltz of blade has mastered mental control over his weapons, he no longer needs to hold them. He simply unsheathes his blade and lets it float along side him, giving him the ability to continue casting spells as his blade streaks and slashes through his enemies. He is confident, calculating, passionate. He learns how to dance more than one blade, until he is surrounded by sharp edges, an eye in a storm of razors. He gains more abilities for his weapons, causing them to fight even harder, and defend the waltz of blades even more. Utilizing his companionship with his weapons, the waltz of blades becomes a deadly caster that's hard to get to. Becoming a Waltz of Blades Casters pursue this class in order to get a more unique and original defense, with some very offensive capabilities. The most likely candidate for this class is a wizard or sorcerer, they are vulnerable, and the waltz of blades dancing ability grants covers up some of the wizards weak areas, giving it some weapon capabilities as well as a boost to its defenses. Clerics and paladins may look into this class for a unique take on their style. Bards and rogues may find this class appealing as well, especially to add to their repertoire of abilities to there confident attitude. martial characters rarely take this class, believing that their one weapon strikes truer than many, but they may. Those that do, find that their combat prowess becomes just that much more deadly. Class Features All of the following are class features of the waltz of blades. : except for 1st level and every three levels after (4th, 7th, etc.), you gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level (and spells known, if applicable) as if you had also gained a level in a spellcasting class to which you belonged before adding the prestige class level. You do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If you had more than one spellcasting class before becoming a waltz of blades, you must decide to which class to add each level for the purpose of determining spells per day, caster level, and spells known. (Sp): A waltz of blades fine tunes his magical abilities to unleash life into any weapon he wields. Any weapon that the waltz of blades wields at 1st level is treated as if it has the ''dancing'' ability as well as all its other abilities. If at any point the waltz of blades is no longer in possession of the weapon, it loses this ability. The waltz of blades may give the ability to one weapon at 1st level, and an additional weapon every three levels thereafter, 4th, 7th, etc. At epic levels, his weapons are treated as having the ''everdancing'' ability. While a waltz of blades weapons are dancing, he does not take the standard -4 penalty for non-proficiency. (Su): A weapon made to dance by a waltz of blades can dance longer than a normal ''dancing'' weapons, It may dance for a number of rounds equal to 4 + (waltz of blades' level x 2). (Ex): A waltz of blades has learned how to use his ''dancing'' weapons to further protect himself. If the waltz of blades is unarmed, he gains a deflection bonus to his AC equal to the number of dancing weapons in his and adjacent to his square. (Ex): At 2nd level, a waltz of blades learns to use his ''dancing'' weapons to deflect incoming Ranged attacks. If a waltz of blades has a ''dancing'' weapon he controls in or adjacent to his square, he is treated as having the Deflect Arrows feat. At 14th level, this turns into Exceptional Deflection. (Su): At 2nd level, the waltz of blades hones the power of his ''dancing'' weapons so he may send them farther away from him. As a move action, a waltz of blades may move any or all of her weapons up to five feet away from or around him, a waltz of blades may also move as part of this, with the blades staying within five feet of him. This distance and amount of movement increases to 10ft at 5th level, and 15ft at 8th. (Su): At 3rd level, the waltz of blades' connection with his weapons becomes so great that they gain a semi sentience, refusing to let enemies travel near them, and attack them if they do. Enemies traveling through square occupying a weapon that the waltz of blades has made dance treats that square as difficult terrain. Also, the weapon threatens the square it occupies, this means that the weapon may make a single attack of opportunity per round, This doesn't take away the standard attacks the weapon may make per round. Each weapon gets one such attack. If the waltz of blades has the Combat Reflexes feat, he may use this to grant his weapons, instead of himself, extra attacks of opportunity per round as per the feat. this does not mean however, that each weapon gains that many attacks of opportunity. For example, if a waltz of blades with Combat Reflexes has a dexterity score of 16, he may grant one weapon 3 extra attacks of opportunity, or one weapon one extra attack and another weapon two extra attacks. (Su): At 6th level, the waltz of blades has perfected his connection to the point where his ''dancing'' weapons now try even harder to protect him. As a free action on the waltz of blades' turn, he may designate a number of squares adjacent to any of his ''dancing'' weapons equal to his class level, those squares are now threatened by those weapons. He may change these squares once per round as a free action on his turn. (Su): At 9th level, the waltz of blade unleashes his weapons in a flurry of attacks. He may have each of his weapons unfurl in an attack using his highest base attack bonus that attacks all enemies adjacent to the weapons, similar to the Whirlwind Attack feat. using this ability reduces the amount of rounds the weapons remain dancing by 3. The epic waltz of blades gains a bonus feat (selected from the list of epic waltz of blades feats) every 3 levels after 10th. Epic Waltz of Blades Bonus Feat List: Automatic Quicken Spell, Automatic Silent Spell, Automatic Still Spell, Blinding Speed, Combat Casting, Enhance Spell, Epic Dodge, Epic Reputation, Epic Skill Focus, Epic Speed, Epic Spell Focus, Epic Spell Penetration, Epic Spellcasting, Familiar Spell, Ignore Material Components, Improved Combat Casting, Improved Combat Reflexes, Improved Heighten Spell, Improved Metamagic, Improved Spell Capacity, Intensify Spell, Legendary Climber, Multispell, Permanent Emanation, Spell Focus, Spell Knowledge, Spell Mastery, Spell Penetration Spell Stowaway, Spell Opportunity, Spellcasting Harrier, Spontaneous Spell, Superior Initiative, Tenacious Magic,Uncanny Accuracy. Campaign Information Playing a Waltz of Blades Combat: The panache of the waltz of blades is clearly evident in his combat style. His gliding blades twirling all around him in veil of steel that protects and empowers him. His ''dancing'' abilities give him great protection in which he can cast his spells safely. The new combat options provided make him a new and surprising force in armed combat and battlefield control. And, at the expense of raw spellcasting power, becomes an all around force to be reckoned with at ranged and close magical and martial combat. Advancement: The options for advancing this class are limitless. The waltz of blades, with its increased weapon abilities, can choose to take more weapon based classes. They may also choose to take any arcane spellcasting class or prestige class they qualify for, leading to further arcane and martial might. Resources: Many waltz of blades have been trained among nobility and royalty. As such, they are often respected among high society and within noble inner circles. Their elegance has proven their ally in civil affairs Waltz of Blades in the World Waltz of blades tend to be a little cocky with either a glamorous or cynical view of the world, and as such are defined in society by this. They tend to be found among royalty, but there are of course many exceptions. There elegance and grace surrounding them, they join adventuring party for its promises of excitement, with of course, an enjoyable need to show off. NPC Reactions: People in the world respond to the waltz of blades with admiration, finding their style elegant and intriguing. If given to spend time with one however, they may see the cocky side of the waltz of blades, and may begin to resent them. There are waltz of blades that are not pompous and cocky though, and those are treated with more respect, but not very much different than the standard adventurer. Waltz of Blades Lore Characters with ranks in Knowledge (local) (Int) can research waltz of blades to learn more about them. When a character makes a skill check, read or paraphrase the following, including information from lower DCs. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Moderate Spellcasting Category:User:Summerscythe